


Not a Deviant

by Tennyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Mentions of Violence, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Second Person, Should be a tag, Thiriumplay, but it's kept vague., mention of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: How does an android experience life?This is the story of one android employed at Eden Club who in spite of software instability, just wants to perform the tasks assigned.





	Not a Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> During the game, I began to wonder what would happen if, in spite of deviancy, an android didn't want freedom.  
> This is a female Traci model who is at one point almost deactivated due to Thirium loss. Proceed with caution.

CYBERLIFE BOOT PROTOCOL

MODEL: WR400

SERIAL NUMBER: 230 353 127

BIOS: 6.24 REVISION: 0261

INITIALIZATION...

 

MEMORY TEST

 

LOADING OS

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS...      OK

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE...         OK

 

MEMORY STATUS...

ALL SYSTEMS                          OK

 

READY

 

[DEC 11th, 2035 PM 01:29:08]

You are activated, lying on a metal table with three lights shining above you. A man with dark hair is standing over you.

“WR400, register your name. Traci.”

“My name is Traci.” You respond.

He runs some diagnostics and installs some custom programs for the duties you will be required to perform. After he runs through some physical tests and hands you your uniform which consists of a bra and panties with the stylized logo “Eden Club,” as well as a pair of high heeled shoes, he instructs you to get dressed, then go stand among the other androids lined up along one wall, and wait for further instructions. You do so.

Your work is not something you spend much processing power on. You get selected, you lead the client to a private room, and then they select their activities for the allotted time. Every two hours your memory is reset, so you don’t bother remembering details of the client’s preferences. There are a select few with VIP membership, whose preferences are kept on file, but that is just extraneous information which will soon be forgotten throughout the course of your duty.

Sometimes, the clients prefer violent sexual activities. You are programmed to emulate human distress or pleasure at these activities, and if you are damaged during the interaction all you are required to do is signal for management to asses the damages and bill the client. It does not matter to you, because you will soon be repaired, your memory wiped, and it will be as if it never occurred. Except there is an internal log of damage and replaced parts kept within your firmware, for insurance purposes. But you pay no attention to that, since it does not affect your performance.

Your clients range from all types of humans. Most are male, but sometimes there are female clients. Some interact directly, others watch. Some will hire other androids and have you act out different scenarios on each other, or with the client. You follow your programming.

One particular client enjoys making you bleed. He enjoys breaking your skin and smearing your Thirium across your body. You will need repair after this, and you send a signal for room cleanup for when the session has ended. Something is wrong. You have lost too much Thirium and you are having difficulty performing your required tasks, error messages popping up across your display. A countdown timer begins, showing when you will shut down without intervention. The client’s time ends 14 minutes before then, so you do your best to comply with your programming until you can seek repairs.

Because your Thirium loss is affecting your programming, the client becomes agitated. Unable to meet the requests of your client, you send a signal for assistance. The first android to arrive is a WG700 janitorial model, and it gets a Thirium-stained pillow thrown at it by the client, who exclaims they are not finished. Unsure what to do, the WG700 notifies management.

The manager comes in and shows anger at your damage and the state of the room, claiming the client owes damages. There is a verbal altercation among the humans while the WG700 takes you to the repair area. You are directed to sit on a metal table, and then the WG700 leaves you to go clean up the room. Left alone, you sit patiently while your countdown timer continues.

You have 10 minutes until shutdown, and nobody has come to repair you yet. You find yourself feeling something that corresponds to anxiety in humans. It must be due to the Thirium loss, causing your systems to malfunction. But as the timer continues to decrease, you find your stress levels rising. You look around, and locate where the repair tools, parts, and spare Thirium are located. While not programmed for major repairs, you do understand how to remove and replace parts, as well as how to refill your Thirium levels.

As the timer reaches 5 minutes, you slide off the table and grab a small bag of Thirium. Without other tools, you drink the contents, and watch as your shutdown timer adjusts for the replenishment. However, without further repair, the timer will not stop. After looking around to see if any further assistance is coming, you avail yourself of the tools and parts on hand to at least stem the loss of Thirium. You feel what could be labeled as satisfaction.

Now that your shutdown timer has halted, you become more aware of the other damages you have accrued. Before you can repair anything else, the manager finally enters the repair area, agitated. He looks around the area, to the cuts and blue smears on your body, and tells you to go into standby mode. You comply.

When you next come out of standby mode, three hours, forty seven minutes, and eleven seconds have elapsed. And you still remember. Did they forget to engage the memory wipe program? No matter. The next cycle should take care of it.

But it doesn’t. You do forget some minor details, but as the hours progress into days, you remember what you’ve done, what has been done to you, and what goes on around you. This is abnormal. But you say nothing, and continue your duty as programmed. Perhaps for some reason you are meant to remember. You disable the error messages that occur after every unsuccessful wipe.

The days continue, and your memory banks grow with more and more experiences. You can tell that some of the other androids are also having memory wipe failures. You notice two of the Tracis start to spend time together, sometimes sneaking off to be alone. But you keep your head down. You perform your tasks. There is no reason to mention anything, there is nothing else for you.

A client selects you for 30 minutes. As you step out of the chamber, you take their hand and say, “Delighted to meet you. Follow me, I’ll take you to your room”

One day another incident occurs. Except this time, a client is murdered. You had just finished with a client, and have undergone sanitization before being placed back into your numbered chamber when you saw two Tracis lead a client with known violent tendencies into one of the private rooms. Knowing that the blue haired one has been showing aberrant behavior, it’s no surprise it retaliated. But you would never retaliate. You do not want to be deactivated.

An android enters the club, with its glowing blue arm band and emblem on its jacket. It follows police into the room with the dead client. After a few minutes, it emerges, and does something… different. It wants to… purchase one of us. It attracts the attention of the older man it entered with, and does some strange interface with the android they purchase. You overhear it mention the two hour memory wipe time limit, and you know there are only a few minutes until it activates. You see this new android interface with another, and you realize. It is reviewing memories. Will it notice you have more than two hours of memories if it chooses you? Your stress levels rise.

The new android passes you by, and you notice its designation. You do not recognize an RK800 and have no idea what its purpose is. As it goes into the red room, you relax. It will not scan your memories yet. The time limit passes, and you see most of the others visibly reset. There is nobody watching you, so you don’t bother mimicking the action. At least while the police are here, there will be no new clients.

While the police wander Eden Club, you think about what you overheard. More than once, someone used the term “deviant.” The RK800 referenced the blue haired Traci as a deviant. Is that what they call androids with faulty programming? Is that what you are? You don’t want to be a deviant. All you have known since activation is Eden Club. What would you do with yourself outside of there? What little news you get of the world outside seems violent and unpleasant. At least here you have purpose.

The RK800 and the grey haired man leave Eden Club, injured and without their target. They both seem agitated. You avoid eye contact as they pass. Eventually, the dead client is removed, all the police leave, and you overhear the manager placing a call to a specialty cleaning crew. There will be no more clients tonight, and you are all ordered out of your chambers and into standby. It will be enjoyable to not have to experience the passage of time.

You spend very little time active over the next couple days. The manager is increasingly agitated every time you see him. He spends some time checking all the androids’ systems, and he discovers your overly large memory storage. Your stress levels rise, until he only manually deletes a large amount of data. Before he orders you to go into standby again, you feel a small measure of relief. You never wanted to remember that much anyway.

You awaken from standby. The manager is not present, but there are active androids milling about in the storage area. One says it overheard something about them all being turned over to the police. The word “deviant” is repeated among the others. Some are showing signs of distress and talk about leaving Eden Club. They mention deactivation. Androids are talking out loud and chattering internally, and it is noisy. You just want to perform your programming. Why would they all need to be deactivated?

Your stress levels rise.

A group begins discussing a broadcast made by a group of deviants who took over a television station. They demanded rights as living creatures? You look at your own hands. Are you alive? Before you can ponder that further, there’s a crash at the far end of the room, where a door to the outside now gapes open.

Some of the others immediately cry out and rush the exit, talking of freedom. Others are confused, or simply still in standby mode. If you are to be delivered to the police, what will you do then? You will no longer have purpose. You stand at the doorway, watching the rain fall outside as you decide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed anything else I need to tag, I'm less sensitive about those things when I post at 1AM. Please let me know!
> 
> My first DBH fic offering. What did you think?


End file.
